Grade Is Just A Number
by MoodyMare24
Summary: When the Host Club stumble across to girls in the corridor they are suprised at the closeness of the friends. The fact that they are in different grades should mean they can't be friends right? Wrong!


**A/N: Chapter 1! Woop woop! What I'm excited?**

* * *

"Get back here! No! Come back I said! Seriously, this isn't funny. I'm telling you right now get back here!" called a prestigious yet somewhat flustered voice from across the hall, many young girls were turning their heads to watch the kingly Tamaki Suoh chase down the corridor after the two rather mischievous Hitachiin twins.

"No way!" They shouted back down the corridor glancing once behind them whilst continuing to run as fast as they could.

"But that's my bag!" screeched Tamaki, flailing his arms about in front of him as if making a desperate attempt to capture the boys with super, stretchy, nonexistent super powers.

"And?" they questioned him cheekily almost falling over with laughter at the flailing King. Tamaki began to slow down slightly as he lost some of his energy as did the twins.

"Hikaru... Kaoru... get... back... here." He panted heavily as they continued to run away from him. They turned around jogging backwards rather un balanced for Tamaki's liking and waved around the bag in his face. After what felt like an age of running down the corridor Haruhi appeared out of the science laboratory behind Hikaru and Kaoru followed by the rest of her class. The bell rang harshly over head as hundreds of students were all dismissed from lessons. The hosts became swamped in the sudden flow and the orange haired boys found themselves clutching to each other to stay to together. The mighty stampede soon slowed and the corridor was once again free with only a handful of students wandering around. The two twins looked at each other and they continued to tease Tamaki with his bag.

"Guys, stop that now." Came Haruhi's voice who had stayed by the door to see how this would pan out.

"But why?" Whined the boys loudly and pouting at the young host.

"You know full well why." She said in a mock stern voice as he looked down her nose at the twins.

"Fine." Said Hikaru sighing and holding out the bag. Tamaki reached forward to take it from him when out of no-where came a ladies hand and whipped it out of range holding it in front of his face.

"Hey?" Cried Tamaki confused while Hikaru was left in the exact same position he once been in. Kaoru gave him a quick peck on the cheek and the boy soon came back to life looking just as confused as his fellow host. An 11th grade girl was stood there with a cheeky smile on her face and grinning down at the boys.

The girl was an unusual one at that. Her long blonde hair hung about her shoulders, the brown highlights standing out against the light bouncing off it through the window. Yet somehow a dress didn't suit her, the way she stood, the way her sleeves were rolled up and the way she wore it differently to the other girls. It was only when they had finished staring at the girl they realised another one was standing directly next to her. This girl was younger however probably in 10th grade it would appear; she too didn't seem to suit a dress. She had medium brown hair that unlike every other girl in this school had not been straightened and made perfect. It lay care-free down her back and rested on her shoulders. She shook her head and ran her fingers through it as if she felt it was already to perfect and laughed at her older friend. The younger girl blue eyes beamed up at the other as she snickered into her hand. He dress wavered around her feet as she did and she kicked out at it frustrated. The other girl gave her a quick look and she stopped looking down at the ground.

"What's the matter?" She sneered playfully as Tamaki slunk back.

" Th-th-thats my bag!" Tamaki said trying to sound confident. The younger girl looked up as he spoke and it was as if she could feel his tension and worry. She tugged on the girls dress and shook her head slowly. Tamaki peered in slightly trying to see if he could hear what the girls were saying, he was shocked to find neither of them was speaking with words. As he got closer he saw that the girls were making small body movements with their eyes and mouths and somehow understood each other. The younger of the girls reached up and took hold of the bag as the other loosened her grip and let it fall into her hand. She handed the bag over to Tamaki who took hold of it, speechless.

"There you go." She said smiling kindly at him. The twins were stunned and Haruhi was looking over smiling at the two girls.

"Morning Mami." She nodded at the younger girl, "Morning Shizuka," She continued at little more apprehensive this time.

"Morning Haruhi!" Smiled Mami while the other nodded silently. Tamaki was still stunned in the corner along with the Hitachiin twins. Shizuka leant over and pinched each boy playfully in the side.

"Ahh!" Cried Kaoru, pouting at the girl while his brother rubbed his and his own wounds carefully. Tamaki however had not moved, earning him yet another pinch in the side.

"AHHHHHH!" He shouted loudly probably almost deafening anyone nearby. Everyone around him laughed as they saw his thoughts going round his head. "You know these girls Haruhi?" Tamaki asked finally as he cottoned on to the previous conversation. Haruhi rolled her eyes laughing to herself.

"Yes Tamaki-senpai." She replied simply as she winded him up even more.

"But how?" He persisted in an annoyed tone.

"I've walked home with these girls most nights." She continued with her brief situation as Mami nodded quietly at the side.

"You walk?" Questioned Tamaki further.

"Yes!" Sighed Haruhi slowly, shaking her head in despair, "Now come on." She finished tugging on his sleeve harshly. Tamaki continued to think things over oblivious to the attempts to be pulled away from the situation.

"You two girls." He started cautiously, "You're in different year's right?"

The girls stood resting their left legs and folded their arms, nodding at him.

"But you're such good friends." He said carelessly. Haruhi cringed as she watched the two girls sigh and roll their eyes that the young man.

"Good bye." They said simply and began to walk off down the corridor their long hair falling down their back slowly as they walked away. Tamaki stood looking generally confused as the Hitachiins stared at the girls walking away. Haruhi tugged at Tamaki once more and proceeded to drag him down the corridor by his sleeve as he thought to himself. _What did I do?_ He wanted to find more out about these girls. Hitachiins jogged down the hall beside them as they launched into a new conversation about whether they had done the Maths homework. The answer to that question was no.

* * *

**A/N: The OC's described in this story are based on me and my bestfriend. I have known her since I can remember and yes we are that close we can communicate via body language but maybe not quite as extreme as that. I feel very lucky to have a friend like her and I don't think anyone could replace her.**

**Shizuka: Stop it! Your going all soppy again!**

**Mami: I'm sorry!**

**Shikzuka: *rolls eyes and looks down at me***

**Mami: Sorry.**

**Shizuka: Just ask for your reviews and then we can leave.**

**Mami: Oh yes and don't forget to review!**


End file.
